


'Tis The Season

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Danny's fault the tree didn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis The Season

Science was easy. He could get a fingerprint from even the most difficult of surfaces or match two smudged partial shoe prints. But apparently getting a damn Christmas tree to co-operate was only possible to geniuses and rocket scientists. 

Danny had pine needles sticking into the tips of his fingers and covering his body all over, making him itch madly.

He had finally managed to get the tree standing right side up, even though he was sure it was leaning slightly to the left. The blond had tried to correct the tilt a few times, only to have the tree fall on him and he soon gave up on the idea.

The lights that went on the tree were an entire different matter all together. A groan escaped when he opened the box from last year and saw that the lights were all tangled together and in a mess. It took him an hour of getting stressed to the point that he was ready to give up, before they were finally spread out across the living room floor.

Danny plugged them into the mains socket, hoping they would all work. But of course, not even one lit up. Half an hour later, the CSI discovered that a bulb had blown and needed to be replaced. Thankfully, there was a spare one in the bottom of the box and after replacing the faulty bulb, the lights flickered to life almost blinding him.

He grabbed one end and began wrapping it haphazardly around the tree, not noticing that the wire was wrapped around his foot. When the wire wouldn’t go any further, Danny tugged it in frustration.

The wire tightened once more around his ankle and pulled his foot out from underneath him. Danny reached out automatically and grabbed the closest object to brace himself with.

Unfortunately that happened to be the Christmas tree, which came crashing down on top of him as he landed on the floor, with a plug digging into his back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Danny looked up and saw an upside down image of his lover standing in the doorway. "Hi," he greeted meekly.

"You’re cheating on me with a Christmas tree?" Tim asked, unable to keep the smirk off of his face as he crossed the room and pulled the tree off of Danny.

"Have you ever tried puttin’ one of these up on your own?" Danny scowled. "It’s not possible. You end up with pine needles everyday, tinsel all over the place, fairy lights wrapped around your…"

Tim put a finger over Danny’s lips. "You could have just waited until I got home," he pointed out. "I would have helped."

Danny watched as Tim righted the tree once more, noticing that it was stood perfectly upright. "Show off," he muttered, thrusting the lights into Tim’s hands before throwing himself down on the couch to watch.

Tim laughed and within a few hours the tree was completely decorated and lit up brilliantly. Figures the damn thing would co-operate with Tim, Danny figured it was just him the tree seemed to have a vendetta against.


End file.
